mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
External References
This is a list of references made within the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series to other fictional works (and vice versa) and to real life events/people. References to other fictional works Science-Fiction *Syoko Kobayashimaru's family name comes from the famous Kobayashimaru test from Star Trek. *The password that Ririka and Misa use Sailing 01 is the first line of the opening theme to Space Pirate Captain Harlock. *The luxury liner Queen Emeraldas is a reference to a character associated with Captain Harlock. *Jenny's response ("bakame") to the Lightning 11's surrender demand Sailing 5 is the same as Captain Okita's response to a surrender demand in the first episode of Uchuu Senkan Yamato. *Lynn Lambretta's personal computer shares a name with the rogue computer HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The Locutus-class, an electronic battleship class appearing in the novels, is likely named after Locutus of Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation. *The full name of Marika's great-grandfather (Chirusonian Bunzaemon Kato) is based off the name of a character in (Kisoya Chilthonian Bunzaemon Jr.). Other Fiction *The military hospital ship, Ben Casey is named after the protagonist of a of the same name which aired in the 1960s. *The Jabberwocky takes its name from in Lewis Carroll's novel Through the Looking-Glass. *The Chimaera of Skylla's name is, aside from a mythological one, also a word play of Camera Obscura which was originally found in Yūichi Sasamoto's long time friend AsariYoshitoo's Manga Science series volume 7, the Fairy of Camera, Camera Of Scylla. *The Admiral Hornblower is named after the fictional naval officer , protagonist of a series of novels by C.S. Forester. *The Galactic Empire company Human Torch shares its name with a of the . *The title of the short story included in the Mouretsu Pirates Perfect Guide Book in the Mouretsu Pirates Blu-Ray Box, On Her Majesty's Space Pirates captainMARIKA (Official Twitter)(王女殿下の宇宙海賊, Ōjodenka no Uchū Kaizoku, Her Royal Highness The Princess's Space Pirate), is a reference to (Japanese title: 女王陛下の007, Joōheika no 007, Her Majesty The Queen's 007). *During Grunhilde's explanation about Flint, she wears a deerstalker hat and mantle, an outfit commonly associated with the famous detective . Mythology *The ship-to-ship missile Jormungand is named after the World Serpent from Norse mythology. *The conglomerate known as the Yggdrasil Group is named after the World Tree from Norse mythology. *The Chimaera of Skylla takes it's name from two monsters from , the and . *A pirate ship appearing in the novels is named after from The Arabian Nights. *A list of names of passenger/cargo ships docked at the relay station include ships named after Japanese divinities and Greek deities (specifically Olympians) respectively Sailing 02. *Luca refers to when looking at the unstable subspace route in Abyss of Hyperspace Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. References to real life people, events and other stuff *The concept of the Original Seven may be a reference to the seven privateers hired by George Washington during the Revolutionary War, the first ships of what would become the US Navy. *The Harold Lloyd Insurance Union is named after the actor , known for his silent comedies. *A gunner in the Bentenmaru's crew who appears in the novels is named after the animator . *In the novels, Marika uses the name of the actress as a false name while looking for a replacement crew for the Bentenmaru Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.66. *A recruitment poster for the yacht club in Abyss of Hyperspace, featured in the movie manga's first chapter, has Marika imitating the famous poster Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Movie Manga Chapter 1. *The passenger ship Begin The Beguine, which Jenny hires Marika to raid in Abyss of Hyperspace, shares a name with written by Cole Porter in the 1930s. It is also close to , the first song of R.E.M.'s fourth album Life's Rich Pageant, which was named as a pun on Begin the Beguine. *Two warships docked at the Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station are named after the countries and the Sailing 02. * Among the space-related gifts in the gift shop on the Nebula Cup orbital station, are a model of the , pictures of the , books about the planets in Earth's , and badges from various projects such as Sailing 21. References from other fictional works *In Chapter 90 of Genshiken Nidaime, several members of the cast cosplay as characters from the series (Ohno as Chiaki, Angela as Misa, Sue as Gruier, Yoshitake as Coorie, Yajima as Luca and Ogiue as Quartz). In Chapter 91, Hato joins them as Marika. References Category:Trivia